Unconditional Love
by FiorellaMaxine
Summary: Gray and Lucy have been a couple for a few months now. On their 5th monthsary, Gray proposed to Lucy. They planned to be wed on the next week. But one day, Gray got a chance to work in America as an artist. He promised to be back after a year. But what happened while Gray was gone? How will he react?


**A/N: Hey! What's up, guys! I'm sorry for taking so long in updating my first fanfic, "Sucker For Love". =(( Apparently, I'm having this major 'Writer's Block'. . -_- That's why I've decided to do this one-shot GrayLu story. I also plan on ending my first fanfic. -_- I really think that it's getting boring and I have lots of ideas now. I might forget it right away. Please forgive me. =((( And sorry for my bad grammar. English is only my second language.**

* * *

Unconditional Love

Lucy and Gray are now officially a couple. Today was the day of their 5th monthsary. They were currently sitting under the cherry blossom tree at the park. Gray was feeling a little nervous. He keeps on looking at his pocket where the small box was.

But he can't help but feel happy when he hear her voice and see her smile. That's why he gather his courage and held Lucy's hands.

"L-Lucy, we've been d-dating for 5 months n-now and I want you to know that my love for you will never fade. I will love you forever and I will do everything to protect you. I will always be by your side to comfort you when you have problems. I promise not to break your heart. Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" Gray pulled out the small box from his pocket. He saw Lucy starting to cry.

Then Lucy suddenly hugged Gray. "Yes! I will, Gray Fullbuster!"

Gray never felt so happy before. He was very happy that the girl of his dreams accepted it. Gray pulled out of the hug and slowly, their lips met.

* * *

Their wedding day was supposed to be next week. Both of them were very excited that they would be together forever. But one day, Gray got an opportunity to work in America as an artist. He didn't want to leave Lucy but he have to. He badly wants to be an artist since he was still a child.

Gray just accepted the offer. Lucy smiled at him when he said the news but was feeling upset that he'll be leaving. But Lucy knows that Gray wanted to be an artist for a long time now. So Lucy was still happy for him. Besides, he'll only be gone for 1 year. That's why when he come back, they'll get wed immediately.

* * *

"I promise that I'll be back after a year." Gray said as he hugged Lucy.

"Gray, be careful, okay? I can't live without you, you know that, right?"

"Of course. I love you very much, Lucy." Gray held Lucy's chin and leaned in closer and kissed her.

It lasted for a minute or two. Lucy pulled away and their foreheads touched. "I love you very much too, Gray."

Tears started to stream down on Lucy's face. Gray cupped her cheeks and brushed the tears away. "I'll be back so don't worry, okay?"

Lucy nodded then smiled at him. "Well, I should be going now. I'm going to miss the flight. I'll miss you, Lucy." Gray said.

"I'll miss you too, Gray." Lucy flashed Gray a one last smile before leaving. Gray smiled back.

4 months after Gray left

Lucy was on the market buying foods. She decided that she'll make one of Gray's favorite meal. While she was buying the ingredients, she couldn't help but smile. She missed him so much.

After buying, she walked home right away. Lucy kept on thinking Gray that she wasn't aware of the car that was about to hit her. The car was running so fast towards Lucy. She then heard a beep sound so she looked to her side.

Before she can run, the car already bumped onto her. Next thing Lucy saw was just black.

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She then spotted her mother sitting beside her bed.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something to her mother but no words came out.

"Oh sweetie, you're awake!" Layla said and hugged Lucy. Lucy tried to talk again but no words came out.

Just then, the door opened and the doctor came in. "Good to see that you're awake, Lucy. But apparently, we found out that a part of your brain got hit that caused you to be mute." the doctor smiled at her sadly.

Lucy's eyes widen. She was shocked that she can never speak again. Lucy started to cry. Layla hugged her again and started to rub her back in circles.

"It's okay, Lucy. I'm just glad that you're still alive." Layla smiled at her sadly too. Lucy hugged her mother back. By now, Lucy was thinking on how will Gray react. She keeps on crying on her mother's shoulder.

* * *

After 1 year

It was the day of Gray's arrival in Japan. Gray was walking around the airport until he saw his mother. But sadly, he didn't saw a certain blonde girl. He decided to visit her immediately.

Meanwhile, Lucy had learned sign languages for the past 8 months. She was currently sitting at their house waiting for her mother to finish cooking their lunch. She didn't come in the airport and that made her feel guilty. Tears rolled down on Lucy's cheeks.

**Time skip**

It was 4:00pm. Lucy was reading something right now when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and her eyes widen.

"Hey, Luce. how are you? I missed you so much!" Gray hugged Lucy tightly and he started to cry. Lucy just froze there not knowing what to do.

"Lucy? Are you okay? Say something." Gray held Lucy's shoulder. Lucy just smiled at him weakly and walked towards the couch. She patted the couch telling him to sit down. Gray sat down beside her and held Lucy's hands. "Lucy, why won't you say something? I'm really worried about you."

Lucy knew that Gray couldn't understand sign language so she grabbed a pen and a paper. She then began writing and showed it to Gray.

_Gray, I've missed you so much and I'm really happy to see you. But while you were gone, a car bumped into me. My mother brought me to the hospital and the doctor said that a part of my brain got hit that caused me to be mute. I may not speak ever again._

Gray's eyes widen and was completely shocked. "W-When? Then why didn't you came in the airport a while ago?"

Lucy lowered her head down and she started to cry. She then wrote on the paper again.

_Gray, I don't want to do this but I have to. You'll just be suffering. But I'm afraid that I can't marry you and be with you. With the situation I'm involved right now, you'll just get tired of me. That's why I'm returning this ring. I'm sorry, Gray._

Gray doesn't want to believe this. He can't accept this. He hurriedly held Lucy's hands and said. "You're kidding me, right? Don't do this to me! Do you know how special you are to me?!" Tears started to stream down on his face. He hugged her tightly.

"No, Lucy! I can't live without you!" Lucy smiled weakly again. She was glad to hear those words again. But she can't bear seeing the man she love suffer or get tired of her. She then began to write again.

_Gray, I love you very much. But I can't bear to see you suffer._

Lucy smiled at him one last time before walking upstairs.

* * *

It has been 6 months since that incident happened. Right now, Lucy is in the park with her best friend. They were sitting at the bench reading a book. Levy then started a conversation.

"Lu-chan, I forgot to tell you. Gray is getting married next week." Levy said while getting something on her bag. Lucy frowned when she heard the news. She still loves Gray so much but she can't be with him. Or that was she thought.

"Here's the invitation. He asked me to give this to you." Levy handed her the invitation. "Well, I'll be going now. Bye!"

Lucy opened it and started reading. She was really shocked. Her name was written on the invitation! She slapped herself to see if she was only dreaming but she's not.

Right then, Gray appeared from behind the tree. He went towards Lucy held her hands.

"Lucy, please, you don't know how much I've suffered when you were away. I spent the whole 6 months learning sign language. Please let me be with you, Lucy. Don't leave me alone. My love for you is unconditional. I'm asking you again, Lucy. Will you marry?" Lucy can't help but let out tears of joy. She was really happy. Lucy used her hand to gesture. 'Yes. I will marry you.'

Gray was really happy that he stood and pulled Lucy up and spun her around.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you, Lucy!" Gray leaned in to kiss her. Lucy wrapped her arms around Gray neck while Gray wrapped his arms around her waist.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Finally done! =DD Yeah, I know the ending was kinda corny. Hahaha! I'll end my first fanfic already. I find it really boring now. Sorry everyone! =)) Is there any Filipinos here? Have you watched 'MackyBecky' on GGV? Or "Nasa labas si Mikay"? When I watched his Gwiyomi, I was laughing the whole time! =DD But I didn't really laughed when I watched his "Prank Call" video. But at least he said sorry on GGV! ^_^ Anyway, I'll stop babbling about this gay. Hope you had a good day!**

**I'm currently watching "To The Beautiful You". Hahaha! ^_^**


End file.
